


Mates are bullshit till they're not

by Lir_The_Witch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek isn't any better, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Derek Hale, Fluff and Angst, Guitarist Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Angst, Stiles Stilinski Can Sing, Stiles is a dumbass with emotions, Werewolf Mates, like huge misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_The_Witch/pseuds/Lir_The_Witch
Summary: Stiles and Derek have had a Mate bond since they were very small, Stiles thinks Derek hates his guts and Stiles loves Derek, but Derek dosen't love him.or maybe not.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski & Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski & The Hale Pack, Talia Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 44
Kudos: 264





	1. Stiles Thinks a lot more than it looks

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is making another fic and not looking at their other one :')  
> Jk, Jk, I just needed this to get me in the writting mood since the other one is a mess of dates and research, next chapter for my other one should be out soon.

Mates are bullshit, at least that’s what Stiles thinks, or more knows, he was mated to Derek at a young age, and Derek fucking hates him. Stiles doesn't blame him after all, Stiles knows he was an annoying ass kid, it didn’t help that he had volatile magic that would just kind of go off at random with his emotions. 

Stiles let out a soft huff, head resting in his hand as he sat in class, watching the teacher and bouncing his leg as he thought about this, it was something he thought about a lot, even if he has come to peace with the fact his supposed true love looks at him like he just tore his guts out, or at least he hoped he was at peace with it.

Stiles had come to the realization when he was 10, about a year after his Mom passed, Stiles didn’t exactly shut down at this but he stopped… trying to impress Derek? To make Derek like him? Or whatever he was trying, they still had been forced to hang out and be around eachother, mosty on Talia's part since magic and werewolf business. 

Derek is about maybe 4 years older than Stiles, closer to 5 maybe, so he moved out, Stiles and him hang out once every three months to keep Talia happy, and the rest of the Hale pack happy, the adults insisting that things would change, people change, but Stiles doesn't believe them, not for a split second, not anymore anyway. 

Stiles has bigger issues, a lot of them dealing with Scott and the force bitten, there was a rogue wolf, a rogue Alpha a while back that fucked shit up, though Scott had already known about his magic, so that wasn’t too hard to convince him about the werewolf thing. Talia was nice enough to take them in as her pack, as her family, Stiles really didn’t want to have to help pick out an alpha for a group of bitten wolves.

It was lunch when Stiles heard from Cora a surprising, but also horrible thing.

“Mom asked Derek to come home and help you guys,” she commented as she ate lunch, Stiles looked up from his lunch and looked around the table, which was huge with the bitten and born wolves, also humans and others.

Stiles made no comment, but Daniel being a little shit of COARSE had to bring up the mates thing, like Stiles should have just been like ‘oh yeah, my mate who fucking hates my guts like I tore them out of him, that one?’ 

“OOoo~, Stiles, isn’t that your dear Mate~?” Stiles hated Daniels sing song voice when he teased like this, he’s Peters son after all however, so Stiles just chocks it up to genetics. Now Stiles has to explain to every bitten and other what the actual fuck that means, how fun. 

“Derek? Mates? Dude, what is he talking about?” Scott asked, turning to his best friend and practically brother. 

Stiles let out a long heavy sigh, head hanging down as he pinched the bridge of his nose, this was not going to be fun, at all. 

“Easiest way to describe it is-” 

“That Stiles here is forever soulbound to Derek but Derek would rather rip Stiles throat from his body before ever even thinking about kissing him!” Daniel explained and practically chirped at the end. 

Stiles sat there and slowly blinked at him with an unamused face, he turned to scott and shrugged with a nod, “It’s a stupid magic thing, horrible werewolf mumbo-jumbo” he turned to look back down at his food, “Happened when I was really young, so we had been forced to hang out like at least once a week-” 

“And our dear Stiles scared him off all the way to a small town in Canada! Can you believe it??, he comes around every three months to keep auntie Talia happy” 

“Malia, how the hell are you twins with him?" Stiles asked and gestured to Daniel while looking Malia in the eyes, she just shrugged with a deadpan face. Stiles sighed and address Daniel"And since he DOES come around every three months, what’s so special about Talia asking him to come? It’s not for ME, it’s about helping Scott and them out” he gestured to himself then Scott to make a point, lifting an eyebrow at Daniel. Stiles did find that a little fishy though.

Daniel just grinned wickedly before going back to his lunch, Stiles is pretty sure Daniel just likes to hear how miserable Stiles sounds when he says shit about his true dearest love hating him. The subject changed pretty quickly when the wolves could tell that was just Daniel being a fucking D I C K. 

The end of the school day didn’t bring him any joy, well okay not a lie but not true, he loved to hang out at the Hale house and be around everyone, they have all this cool stuff and Stiles is just so common as pack he can just fuck off into the woods and NO ONE questions him.

However, for a while now he’ll hear something, see or even smell something that reminds him of Derek and wants to burst into tears, to cry his heart out in big gross tears and sobs that rattle his bones and body to the core. 

“Alright! Come on! Whoever wants a lift-” he didn’t even have to finish his sentence, Boyd, Issac and Erica all clambered into his jeep like it was theirs, Stiles rolled his eyes and got in, closing the door and making sure to tell everyone to buckle up. 

Stiles was sitting in the living room, he was there because the others had to do training, werewolf training specificly, he was scrolling through something online, some sort of magical forum online when he heard commotion, he glanced up, sitting in a love seat with his feet tucked up with him, directly across from the door to the foyer, he slowly stood up to see what was going on but he was hit with just the fucking trainwreck of emotions in his chest, it honestly made him drop to his knees and clutch his chest, tears welling up in his eyes like they where a faucet. Stiles gasped, taking a breath to listen, and now he knew why he was attacked like this.

“DKERE!”  
“DEREK’S HOME!”

And many other voices calling out the older wolfs name, so Derek was home, Derek was close, and that was Stiles call to get out the fuck of dodge, he would have to travel through the preserve and leave Roscoe there for a while, but it was better than seeming rude and driving off just as Derek came home. 

Stiles made sure to put music on and his earbuds for the walk back home, he was not going to deal with a Derek growling at him and tell him how stupid he was for letting Scott get bitten, cold shoulders, grunts and growls by the one true love in his heart, didn’t feel amazing, wouldn’t ya guess?

Derek smiled as he saw his family, he didn’t smile when he saw all the new pack members, bitten by a rogue alpha, it’s Rare but happens. Derek was looking, only slightly for Stiles, his Mother must have noticed because she leaned in next to him.

“Last time I saw him he was in the living room Derek,”She smiled like a Mother, a knowing Mother, a sly Mother, but there was also worry behind it, if ever so slight. Derek was pulled into the house, but when he got to the living room to no Stiles, and the smell that hit him was knock back worthy, all the different emotions hit him and his family like a fucking brick, the bitten wolves having a harder time picking up on it.

“Well he’s not here anymore,” Cora commented calmly, Derek glanced at her sideways at her, why was she so calm about this smell? What did SHE know?

“Clearly.” Stiles Jeep was still in the driveway, so he must have just gone for a walk in the woods, right? He would be back.

It was way late when Stiles came back for Roscoe, he used a few charms to get him to the blue jeep without anyone in the Hale house noticing, or at least he hoped that was the case, he really didn’t want to have to stop to answer questions on why he went away and didn’t come back when finding out his mate was home. 

Another day of school and more time to dwell on how he was the worst mate in the world, so he wasn’t at peace with it, it was going to haunt him for the rest of his life, wonderful. Stiles blinked rapidly during the last class, he had to stop himself from bursting into tears several times, so he knew Derek was nearby, not amazing. 

Stiles was so emotionally stretched thin by the time the bell went off for the end of the day, Stiles could see Daniel out of the corner of his eye coming closer, and Jesus, he really didn’t want to deal with him, but Daniel stopped and just.. didn’t say whatever he was about to, which is very weird, not worrisome but weird. 

Stiles trudged his way through a hoard of people, though it was easier being in the back of the stampede, when he looked up from where he was walking he saw Derek watching him, like he had trainfully skilled eyes, which he’s a werewolf, so he does. Stiles didn’t even react. Derek gave a nod to Stiles, looking all sexy leaning on his sports car and god damn it Stiles hated this, he just turned in the direction of his jeep and that was that. 

“I’m making a detour to my house for a second,”He commented to his usual carpool members as he buckled himself in, “not for long, I just have to grab something.”and that something was his guitar, he was going to go out and just play into the woods today, people normally didn’t question when he did that around the pack. 

Stiles was in the living room with Cora and the others who didn’t need any real training, he was on his phone, like normal honestly, though he was super fucking tired, god, keeping it together was draining, he wasn’t even sure if he was doing a good job anymore, just based on how he was getting side-worry-eyed by like, everyone. Why hadn’t he just gone and did what he wanted to do? Oh right, Scotty asked him to stay for emotional support. 

Stiles put some music on, earbuds in and on a quiet setting, though the werewolves could choose to listen if they wanted, he held onto his phone ad let his head flop onto the loveseat, but his impromptu nap was cut off when he heard his name being called, he pulled his earbuds out and looked kind of dazed at the door, seeing Talia he didn’t change his face, he was still confused. 

“Why don’t you go take a nap in Derek’s room sweetie?, that’s alright isn't it Derek?” She turned and looked down the hallway, a smile on her face as she turned back to Stiles to nod that Derek said it was okay.

Stiles felt uncomfortable as hell hearing that, he made a face to match, but got up, maybe they would think it was just about him having to move. He grabbed his bag and started to the door, Talia moving to the side so he could pass her. Stiles looked down the hall and saw Derek standing there with crossed arms and a grouchy face, at this point he would rather sleep on Daniels gross ass dirty floor than on Derek's bed, but he had already gotten up and more or less agreed to do it. 

So, Stiles trudged his way up the stairs and into the bedrooms, he made his way to the well known path towards Dereks room, he opened the door and walked in, his stuff was there, all the same, even if Derek doesn't live there a lot anymore, his room stays the same. Stiles tossed his bag down at the foot of the bed, and with that that’s where Stiles laid down as well, he knows born have a better nose than bitten, so he wasn’t going to torture Derek with using his pillow. 

Stiles laid down at the bottom of the bed, getting comfortable on his back with his feet planted on the floor. He watched the ceiling with his phone on his chest as he listened to the music, passing out for a good two hours before he was woken up. Stiles narrowed his eyes before it clicked in his brain, he was looking up at a Derek Hale.

Stiles panicked and flailed off the bed, groaning with a foot on the bed as he laid on the floor.

“You know, there is an easier way to get me off your bed without letting me hurt myself Derek,” he rubbed his head and sighed, getting up and turning his phone on to turn the music off as Derek stood wordless as he watched the other. Stiles moved around Derek and grabbed his bag, “I have to go bring my Dad dinner,” and with that he was off, Derek standing there and watching Stiles, Stiles not seeing how Derek looked at him. 

Stiles popped his head into the livingroom and said “I gotta go feed my Dad, I might be back later, see ya!” He heard people call to him see yas and byes as he left, going home to bring leftovers to his Dad.

Stiles walked in and waved to everyone, smiling at them, he poked his head into his Dads office and held dinner up with a smile. Stiles laughed and joked with his Dad, but after he had to ask, it being on his mind.

“Do you think I was just a stupid kid?”

His father looked at him with a lifted eyebrow, so Stiles talked more.

“I mean with the whole mated thing, I could have just been dramatic? Or … or maybe it was something else, is it wrong I want to find someone who loves me Dad?”

Noah was not highly knowledgeable on the supernatural, he knew of it, and of his wife and kid, the werewolves and such, but he had no idea how it truly worked. 

“I, Son, doesn't Derek.. Love you?”

Stiles gestured wildly, leaning back in his chair with a loud sigh “He’s supposed to…. But he looks at me like I bashed a puppies skull in or something, he HATES ME! I know I was an annoying kid…” Stiles shifted and leaned forward, putting his chin on the desk and looked down at it, he slowly tilted his head so his right cheek was down on the desk. “Is it wrong if I want someone to love me?”

Noah sighed with a sad smile, “No, it’s not wrong at all.” 

Stiles let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, “Love you Dad.”

“Love you too, why don’t you go home and get some sleep?, you look tired”

Stiles nodded and slowly stood, he cleaned everything and gave a little salut as his leave. 

It was Saturday and Stiles was in his comfy clothes, at home not dealing with the pack, or Derek. Stiles comfy clothes are super baggy sweats and t-shirts with a hoodie, hoodie gets tossed when he gets warm. Stiles gets dressed on weekends, but comfy clothes, he only dresses in his normal clothes when he has to go somewhere. Stiles looked at his phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"he questioned and waited.

"Stiles, I would like you to come over and set up some runes and sigils around the pack territory" Talia spoke calmly to him.

Stiles blinked for a second before going, "should I be worried? You've only asked me to do stuff like that when we had that rouge alpha around here, and besides, the ones up should be fine-" 

"It would make me feel better, Stiles, please do the House first.”

Stiles blinked before nodding to himself, "yeah, I'll be about an hour, or so, See you than Talia.” Stiles looked down at his phone after the call ended, he mainly hated that he had to get dressed, he had all the things he needed, that was till he GOT THERE.


	2. Weird snacks and weirder feelings

Stiles jumped out of the jeep and was perfectly fine walking up to the front porch till he saw Talia AND DEREK waiting for him. Stiles paused as Derek looked into his fucking SOul, Stiles took a deep breath and made it over to them, he nodded to Talia but didn’t pay much mind to Derek. 

“These are the areas I wish for you to cover.” she explained and held out a list of places, Stiles scratched the top of his head as he looked everything over.

“Alright, is there any place in the house you want done or should I just go over the ones already there?” He glanced up from the paper.

“Wherever you feel best to put them.”Stiles shrugged and nodded, folding the paper up as he put it away into his jeans pocket, though he froze for a second when she spoke again.”Derek will be going with you.” 

Stiles only let out a slight sigh, he turned and nodded to Talia, “Of coarse Alpha,” Stiles only ever used that when he needed to be formal OR when he was annoyed with whatever Talia said, even when given red eyes for rough housing that went to far, he never said ‘yes alpha’ it was always ‘yes TALIA’. 

Stiles didn’t look to Derek and just moved around Talia, going inside with his stuff to work on the house, he always worked on the house first when told to do runes and sigils. Stiles didn’t like to admit it out loud, but he always did Derek’s first, even if Derek was gone he would always make sure Dereks was done first, so that’s where he padded off to. 

“Derek, I need you to move your bed,” he gestured, knowing the other was going to follow him around the house, he’s never actually done these with the other here, so He’s not surprised when Derek asks why.

Stiles is too tired to argue and just goes, “Just do it sourwolf, unless you want my smell all over your sheets.” Stiles watched him slowly blinked, Derek didn’t move from his spot, and his face seemed to get even deeper with anger?? Stiles tilted his head back, “Ugh, fine, but don’t blame me when you won’t be able to sleep because you can smell me.” 

Derek was not ready for that at all, why would Derek NOT want Stiles smell on his sheets? His face turned into a frown and seemed to sour Stiles' mood, as Stiles turned away his ears went a pink colour when Stiles commented that the smell would keep him up, was that a dirty joke? Did Stiles think Derek was going to..? Derek had no idea but stayed quiet. 

Stiles snapped his fingers before pointing to Derek and making it over to the werewolves bed, pushing it out of the way with some dramatic grunting and huffing, some of it really was because all the bed frames in this house weighed like 150 lbs on their own with solid wood. 

Stiles plopped his ass down on the floor when he had enough space and pulled the paint markers out, looking for space among all the other runes and sigils, it was hard looking at them because a lot of them where trying to make Derek love him, they had the shape of lines and hearts and shit and Stiles was not ready for a talk like that, so he just went to work. 

Derek was hovering behind him, he could FEEL Derek breathing down his neck, his body freezing for a second when Derek spoke.

“Why are there so many?” Dereks face was close, he could just barely feel the breath on his ear.

Derek looked all over the floor under his bed, they were COVERED in pink, red and white sigils, all of them looked love related?? Was Stiles trying to break their bond? Was Stiles trying to make it stronger? Derek had no idea and it confused him, deeply. Derek's face fell, mouth slightly open as he looked at all of them. 

Stiles was not going to admit from the age of 13-14 he was desperate to get Derek to like him again, so he forced himself under the others bed when he was gone with his phone, paint markers and started scrawling these here, he was not ready for that conversation at fucking all.

Stiles hesitated to speak, but he responded, “Because… just because,” Stiles tried to play it off, it was only a half truth and Derek seemed to take that, but god did he really hope Derek was not going to bring this us to anyone else in the pack, he would die, Stiles would die and it would be Dereks’ fault. 

Stiles was able to do the sigile peacefully, muttering under his breath, “this will keep the pack safe, this will make sure no harm falls onto their head, it will keep them safe.” as he drew it down. 

“It’s going to come off.” Stiles stopped and looked up at Derek, because the fuck dude? 

“Dude, no it’s not.”

“Don’t call me dude, and yes it is.”

“Are you the one doing these?, no? Then stop.” Stiles said in an annoyed and slightly angry tone, he went back to the one he was working on and finished it up, but then Derek spoke again.

“No, Stiles, you are going to clean all the others off.” He growled, ah, so that was what the fucking emotion constipaited werewolf was meaning. Stiles rubbed the back of his head as he stood up.

“I’ll do that after I get the rest of them done.” That seemed to work for Derek, so Derek backed up and let Stiles move. To work on the others' bedrooms and places around the house, with bedrooms he would pop his head in and just give a heads up to anyone in there, not muttering under his breath but more thinking what he had muttered when doing Dereks. 

Stiles was walking down the steps and talking, “So either we go in my jeep or you-”

“Why?”

Stiles paused and looked to Derek, lifting an eyebrow at the male who stood with his arms crossed, flexing his muscles, which seriously should be illegal with the way Derek looks. “Why what?”

“Why did you mutter when doing the one under my bed.” Not a question, at least Derek didn’t make it sound like one.

“Dude, if you keep questioning me, this is going to last way longer than it has to-”Stiles was NOT ready when Derek very swiftly made his way over and loomed over Stiles, arms crossed, face not looking happy.

“Why. Did. You. Mutter. Doing. Mine?”

Stiles blinked at the other, Derek doesn't come near him unless he has to, was this really a ‘has to’ situation? Stiles let out a long sigh and covered his eyes with his hand. 

“It makes it stronger Derek, Happy?” he peeked from behind fingers and saw the other pull away, looking at him up and down before giving a quick nod. Stiles rolled his eyes and let his hand push back over the top of his head, “Anyway, as I was saying, unless you want to listen to my music-” Stiles looked up when he heard Roscoe's passenger side door close, he let out a long sigh and muttered, looking up to the sky,”Why does no one listen to me?” 

Stiles got himself into the driver's side, “you have no control over the music, so you don’t get to complain about what I put on.” Derek Stayed silent as he watched Stiles, Stiles hooked his phone up to the radio and set his playlist on play before turning the old boy on and setting off to the first stop of many, good thing it was early in the day, this was going to take a while. 

The rest of the day was fine, it wasn’t bad, it wasn’t amazing, Stiles just wanted to get home and pass out though, so thinking about cleaning up all those other sigils was disappointing. Stiles should of had those cleaned up before, and he knows that, but he had always reasoned with himself that maybe if they were there long they might be wrong, that if they just stayed there another day Stiles would turn around and find a Derek apologizing to him about they way he was treating him. 

Stiles stomach rumbled and he sighed loudly as he drove, they were still in town and would not be back at the hale house for another 15 minutes at best, Stiles could wait, though Derek seemed to have a different idea.

Derek looked at Stiles stomach at the sound, when was the last time Stiles ate today? He looked up at the other with an annoyed face before back down at the other's stomach. 

“Go to the Store.” 

“What?”Stiles asked, glancing to Derek who just growled.

“Go. To. The. Store. Stiles.” 

Stiles let out a long sigh, he turned down a few places and parked Roscoe, looking to Derek he watched the other get out, close the door roughly and talked his way into the grocery store. Stiles could only blink confused before leaning back in his seat, rubbing his eyes and face. 

Derek took a few seconds to think about what Stiles liked to snack on, then it hit him, Stiles liked to snack on graham crackers! So he went on his way to find those, he also grabbed some dried fruits, Stiles always nagged his Dad about eating healthy, so maybe one of those ready made snack things with fruit and crackers and cheese? Derek stood there for a minute before picking like three of them, he also grabbed juice boxes, knowing the other only liked a specific type of apple juice, Derek ended up stalking around the store like he was buying food for a toddler. 

Stiles was starting to wonder what the hell was taking Derek so long till he saw the other come out with like two fucking shopping bags full of stuff, Stiles was almost positive that none of that was for him, because for one, he couldn’t eat that much, and secondly DEREK was buying it, but he was wrong again that day when Derek opened the jeep door, pulle himself in and tossed the bags into Stiles lap, all of his favotite snacking foods where in here?? 

Stiles looked to Derek and back to the bag, back to Derek and once again back to the bag, god was he confused on what the hell was going on. 

“You were hungry.” Derek said almost blankly.

“I could have waited Derek-”

“You. Were. Hungry.” Derek said as he slowly turned his head to look at Stiles.

Stiles brain was discombobulated by this, what the hell was going on with Derek? Stiles looked down into the bag and shrugged a little blinking, he pulled out the box of graham crackers and opened a plastic bag, taking one out and putting it in his mouth, letting it hang from his lips as he moved the bags to start driving back to the Hale house, needing to report that everything was done. After reporting to Talia he headed home with the snacks in his jeep, he brought them inside and put them away, looking at them in confusion, Derek didn’t even eat any of them! Nothing! Was his stomach really that loud and annoying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and give a kudos if you liked it, share it around, whatever you want.


	3. A talk with the wolf

Stiles was peacefully asleep, it being 5 A.M. and all, though he was very rudely woken up by his phone going off. Stiles curled up under the blankets, thinking it was fine, everything was fine and it was just something stupid. He reached out from under his mountain of blankets and pillows, pulling the phone in and answering it with his eyes closed.

“Hello-”

“Stiles, get over here, now.”

“Derek…” He opened one of eyes, poking his head out from the mass of blankets and pillow to look at his clock, he let out a slow and long sigh, “Do you know what time it is? Why are you calling me at 5 A.M.?”

“Stiles” Derek growled into the phone.

“Derek, what the fuck-”

“NOW Stiles!” and with that Derek ended the call and Stiles was left laying there under his blankets and pillows confused.

Stiles let out a sigh and pushed himself to get dressed, his comfy clothes because fuck this and grabbed his huge travel mug, filled it with a coffee hot chocolate mix and wrote a note to his Dad saying where he was.

‘I am going over to the Hales, Derek called at 5 am, do not know why, but I shall find out, may be back home before you awake but I write this just in case. I am also tired, left at 5 AM.’ 

With the note written Stiles was off, he grumbled the whole way there, sipping from his mug, he parked and made it to the back, walking around the house as he took a long gulp from his cup. Stiles took a slow sit down onto the deck, watching the woods and about a minute later Derek came out of the woods wolfed out, though shifted back to just an angry human when he noticed Stiles. 

“Derek, what the fuck, why am I here??” Stiles didn’t get an answer when he heard sounds from the forest where Derek walked out of, a lot of it was talking in warry voices. 

“Stiles!!??” Stiles looked behind Derek and Saw the group, mainly the weres walking out, dirty and disheveled. 

Stiles panicked and ran over, leaving his cup on the porch, “What the hell happened!?”He looked over everyone, Scott letting out a whine as he talked.

“Derek brought us out into the woods for training.” Stiles whipped around and stared at Derek with murder in his eyes.

“At 5 AM??”

“We started at 12.” Jackson let out in a half asleep half annoyed tone of voice. 

“Everyone, get inside the house.” Stiles commanded and pointed, everyone gladly trudged their way inside through the back door, “Go to the living room! Get some sleep.” He called before looking back to Derek, he crossed his arms and walked to the back porch, picking his mug up and sitting down in a chair, pointing to the chair across from him for Derek.

“Sit.” 

Derek sat down stiffly, not looking at Stiles, head down slightly. 

“Okay, so can only guess you were trying to get them to shift?” 

Derek blinked and looked to Stiles, almost, ALMOST, tilting his head, surprised Stiles was able to figure that out. 

“I saw Erica pulling her jacket back on and boyd with his pants, so I high doubt you watched them fuck in the woods.” Derek just stayed quiet, Stiles took a swig from his mug of coffee dramatically, “HOWEVER Derek, it is 5 AM and you started at 12, was it REALLY important to take them all out at night to do this? Sleep depriving them? And now me? School fucks our sleep up enough, and when we get to actually eat.” 

Derek hadn’t thought about that, he'd almost forgotten what it’s like in highschool, maybe it was because those things were never what he worried about. 

“Look, Dude-”Stiles started calmly.

“Don’t call me DUDE-”Derek snapped at Stiles.

Stiles gave a face that showed his emotion, which was unamused and annoyed, but continued, “DEREK, try to be easy on them, push them to do better, but don’t go ‘it worked on me’ because not everyone is like you, I can read Derek face, but just BARELY.” Stiles pointed out as he waggled his finger at the other. 

Stiles pushed himself up, “Now I’m going to fall asleep in the puppy pile, Coffee doesn't affect people with ADHD with energy, it makes us focus.” and with that Stiles was making his way into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but It's something, enjoy


	4. Tears make for a good cleaner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kjhgjhfkjfjkfkfj   
> Guess who remebered to update? this guy! heads up it's sad as fuck, Ya'll might actually hate me.  
> Either way enjoy! I have a new fic coming out soon as well so enjoy that maybe   
> don't forget to look at my other fic, I'm edting chapters to it so it will be better

Stiles ~Hated~ this so much, He was tired and achy and god why did he want to cry? His chest hurt and his eyes hurt and he was supposed to be paying attention in class but he wasn’t because all he could think about was not ~fucking crying~. So that meant Derek was around! 

joy. 

Stiles glanced down to his phone, looking at it suspiciously because it was the ring tone he set for Derek to know who was angrily texting or calling him after the other night. He looked around before slowly opening the phone up, looking down at it and seeing something that made him think Daniel stole Dereks’ phone and was pulling a horrible prank.

‘I brought you lunch’

What-wh-WHAT….what. Stiles read that over a few times, he glanced to the time, lunch would be in a few minutes, so Stiles quickly typed back a response. 

‘Lunch start in 15 minutes, I’ll be out to get it shortly after’ 

He looked around, Daniel wasn’t laughing or chuckling to himself, no sign of a prank.. WAS THIS REAL? There was no way this was real, no way in like a million years was this real. Was he getting a text from beyond the grave? It sounded like a more plausible option to him compared to Derek actually bringing him lunch. 

Stiles walked outside and looked around, confused and cautious, though as soon as he spotted Derek there was no fucking Derek brought him lunch, but he had and was holding it to him, though when he got close to Stiles he held it out in an almost gentle way. Stiles tilted his head at this, watching the offering for a second, but he took it, and when their fingers brushed he wanted to wail and weep, but he didn’t he just awkwardly spoke.

“I...Uh.. thanks…” while looking down at the container, taking some glances at the older wolf. 

Derek watched Stiles carefully, he had gotten an offhand comment the other day, or maybe he heard something he wasn’t supposed to, but it made him start to think, with how Stiles has been acting around him… and towards him, and how he has been, but Derek couldn’t just turn around on a dime. Not with the things he had done. 

Derek’s inner wolf was glowing with pride for the first time in forever when Stiles accepted the lunch, it was like something went off inside of him, even if it was just for a second. Derek gave a small nod and with that was leaving a confused and warry Stiles with the lunch. 

Stiles walked into the lunch room confused, looking down at the container. 

“What’s that?” Malia asked as she shoved her brother away with her hand on his face, head propped up by her hand. 

“Lunch, think Derek’s trying to poison me?”He asked with a glance as he sat down.

“Do you really think he would do that?”Lydia questioned with a look of scrutiny. 

“No, but you can’t blame me for jumping the boat when he’s never in the history of ever done this before.” 

“He’s never brought you lunch? Ever?” She questioned back as Stiles opened the container to find a burger with curly fries, packets of ketchup and napkins. Stiles stared at the thing with a dumbfounded look on his face, what the hell, no way this tasted as good as it looked.

“It’s a wolf thing.”Cora commented as he bit into her lunch, Stiles looked at her unamused. 

“Cora, you of all people know, he has NEVER done this before, like ever.”

“It’s a wolf thing,”she said once more.

“He just doesn't want to hear my stomach rumble, so what?”

“It’s a wolf thing.”

“Cora, my stomach gets loud and annoying and oh god….”Stiles was hit with a truck when it clicked in his head, he looked to Cora with mild horror and annoyance. 

“It’s a wolf thing.”

“Yeah but why now of all times? Why has he started to do this now Cora??”

Scott sighed, “Stiles, what are you talking about?”he asked in genuine confusion. 

Deep breath in and Stiles was starting to explain what was going on, “Derek is courting me.”This gave him confused faces, so he kept going, “No wolf wants to hear their mate is hungry, it’s a providing thing.. Wait he did this on saturday too! What the fuck.”Stiles looked confused and horrified for himself. 

“Oh come on, he couldn’t have changed just like that.”Daniel butted in very clearly, “This is Derek we are talking about, sour mood all the time Derek.”

Reality was hitting Stiles in the face, it must have been something Talia asked him to do, and the time on saturday was just a fluke, yeah it was nothing, this was just food… Stiles blinked a few times down at his lunch, everyone around him going to a different topic, he ate that lunch, and it was delicious. 

As soon as Stiles got to the Hales he felt bad, like before lunch when he knew Derek was around bad. He was miserable, planting himself down on the comfy chair of the back porch, legs curling up and sitting wrong because he’s Bi and no gay person can sit in a chair fucking corectly, he sits and watches with squinted eyes while Derek goes about teaching the bitten Werefolk how to shift.

Stiles casually starts to think back to the Sigils, he hums to himself with a sigh, wondering if they are still under Derek’s bed, well only one way to find out. Stiles is getting up and moving through the house, up the stairs and into Dereks’ room, he pushes and huffs as he moves Dereks’ bed, finding they are in fact still under there. 

Stiles stares at them for a few minutes, a mix of disgust and love is playing on his face, might as well clean them up since he is there. A small rag grabbed from under the kitchen sink and soapy water with a little bit of cleaner, Stiles sets to work scrubbing them off, but it hurts, it hurts so much to do this.

Tears are falling and dripping as he scrubs, some of them are from frustration with himself, frustration with why he even thought this was a good idea, putting sigils under Dereks’ bed, to do what? Make Derek love him? Fucking rediculus and stupid and childish. 

He sniffs and starts to shake, labored breathing as he keeps cleaning, keeps working to get them off and get this sorrow, this heavy feeling out of him. He was stupid, is so stupid to have tried this, what a fucking dumbass. Derek wasn’t his mate, Stiles was just an overdramatic stupid kid. 

“Derek’s not.. He can’t be… he’s not my mate, I’m not his, he hates me.”Stiles whispered to himself in a broken voice as he whipped and cleaned the last of the love sigils away, the only one that was left was the one Talia asked him to put down the other day, he pulled out his paint marker and went over it again, making sure it wasn’t broken.

Stiles was upset, and hurt, but he didn’t have the heart to let Derek get hurt, not ever, not if he could help it, even if a fucked up and screwed up way that had just made him cry. Stiles pushed the bed back into place, going to the bathroom near by to clean up and cool down, entering the world once more when he no longer had red puffy eyes and a snotty nose.

Stiles lazed on the back porch chairs, slow and kind of sluggish, watching but not really taking in what he was seeing, much the figures and shapes of his friends as they tried to work into a shift on command. 

Mates are bullshit.


End file.
